


Snowglobe

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most powerful wizard in existence is a British boy who looks disturbingly like Harry Potter, down to the round glasses that keep slipping down his nose and the little white owl perched on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowglobe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/), who requested "Tim Hunter, Tim Drake, snowglobe, shimmering."

  
The most powerful wizard in existence is a British boy who looks disturbingly like Harry Potter, down to the round glasses that keep slipping down his nose and the little white owl perched on his shoulder. Tim fights the urge to push back the boy's messy black hair to find out if he has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, too.

Shaking his head, Tim tries to concentrate on what the boy-- Tim Hunter-- is telling Enchantress and the rest of the Shadowpact. This is important, as in, _the fate of the world_ important, but Tim finds his attention veering away again, distracted by the unexpected grace of Hunter's thin, capable-looking hands as he casually balances worlds in his hands like toys.

 _Cognitive dissonance_ , Tim tells himself. His mind isn't actually capable of comprehending that those tiny, shimmering snowglobes are really fractured, alternate Earths. That's why he keeps on getting distracted by unimportant details, like the sweep of Hunter's surprisingly long eyelashes as he looks down at the toy Earths.

While Enchantress and Ragman argue about their next course of action, Hunter catches Tim's eye and grins suddenly, as if there's some joke that only the two of them understand. Blushing a little, Tim smiles back.

He opens his mouth to say something-- what, he has no idea-- but it's too late. Enchantress re-opens the portal back to their Earth, enveloping them in a strange, green glow that lasts for a few moments and then dissipates, leaving them standing amid the broken buildings of Bludhaven once more.


End file.
